Saiyan Angel
by Mirai Gohan
Summary: Will be a Mirai Gohan/Bra fic later on...A great saiyan from the past returns and brings chaos with him, only two fighters from the past can save the universe but they will need help....sorry about the bad summary im not good at writing them
1. Introduction

Saiyan Angel  
  
Disclamier: Ok I think you know this already, I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT. Known of it is own by me and I do not make a profit from this story. I made up the three characters at the start that is all…  
  
**************************************************************  
  
10,000 Years Before Dragonball GT…  
  
  
  
Planet Vegita began to shake again, the sky went totally black as lighting storms appeared. In the middle of the waist land two figures hovered in the air, if anyone had come by they would swear they saw two angels fighting. The first figure was tall and muscular with black fur covering his body, his hair was shoulder length and spiked up a black colour as well. He had two wings on his back a dark black colour; the second figure was a lot younger with short hair that was white and spiked up. His body was covered with white fur with hints of gold, two white wings where spread out on his back.  
  
Both their aurora's exploded and they both charged at each other, they began to fight at speeds that not even saiyans could see. Lightning erupted every time their fists hit each other; they both flew back glaring at each other. "So Siris you look mad, maybe its do with me killing Kyleen" spoke the man grinning. Siris white wings closed behind him, his anger grew in inside him. Siris blurred and appeared behind the chap and brought both fists into his back sending him flying, "You will pay for this Broko" Siris replied. Broko put his arms out and stopped himself from hitting the ground he turned around and threw several kai spheres up. Siris quickly dodged them but Broko blurred next to him slamming his fist into the side of his face, Siris flew back into the ground. Broko aimed his hand down and powered up a giant kai ball firing it where Siris had landed. The ground exploded sound chunks of rock everywhere; as the dust cloud died down Broko grinned he could not feel the lads kai no more. Suddenly his eyes widen as Siris came flying out the dust cloud with his right hand holding a sword, Siris brought his arm around as he flew past Broko slashing him across the chest with his sword. Broko began to shake slightly he looked down to see a giant cut across his chest, he turned around to look at Siris coughing some blood up. Siris turned to his left to look at Broko and glared "This is for Kyleen", his left arm lifted up and began to power up. Siris fired a kai blast from his hand, the blast engulfed the screaming Broko until nothing could be seen of him. The blast began to grow larger and was soon heading out planets Vegita atmosphere, from the near by planets the locals looked to see the giant golden cone appear and keep growing. Three nearby planets where engulfed by the blast destroying them, the blast stopped. Planet Vegita sky was a grey colour and a dark mist was everywhere, Siris dropped his sword and flew down to the ground. He slowly walked towards a crater not far from the fight where a young girl body laid, He kneeled and pulled her up into his arms, "I failed you...kyleen" he whispered, several tears rolled down his cheek. Suddenly a sphere of lightning appeared around him and began to grow, Siris held Kyleen in his arms as the sphere exploded admitting a giant wave of energy.  
  
Not far stood an old man with a cloak wrapped around him, he picked up the sword and held it close. "Thank you" he whispered as he walked back into the desert….  
  
**************************************************************  
  
R&R please… no flaming, this is the intro and it will become clear later in the story. 


	2. Mystery Guests

Saiyan Angel  
  
Disclaimer: Ok I think you know this already, I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT. Known of it is own by me and I do not make a profit from this story. I made up the three characters at the start that is all…  
  
This as AU, everything will be explained in the story like history and stuff like that. Ages are as follow: Bra 17 Years old, Pan 17 Years Old, Marron 18 Years Old, Trunks 24 Years Old, Goten 23 Years Old.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Mystery Guests  
  
10,000 Years later, the gang have all got together for a picnic out in the back garden of Capsule Corp.  
  
Bra looked herself over in the mirror in her room; she was wearing pair blue bootcut jeans that with frayed white bottoms. She also had an aqua blue belly top on; she smiled and walked out her room. She went down the corridor and headed downstairs to the living room, Pan and Marron where sitting on the sofa's talking. She walked over and sat next to them, "Hey" they both said as she sat down. "Hey, what are you all up to" she replied, "not much really" pan replied leaning back in the sofa. Bulma walked back in from the garden smiling to her self, "Aren't you going to come outside it's a lovely day" she asked the three girls. They all nodded and got up, they all walked outside toward the rest of the gang.  
  
Goten and Trunks where standing over by the tree talking, Gohan was sitting on the bench by the picnic table along with Goku. Vegeta was leaning against the wall looking annoyed that he was dragged out of the gravity room; Krillin was talking to Yamcha and Tien. 18, Videl, Chi Chi where helping Bulma cook the food, the three girls sat down on the other picnic table and began to talk.  
  
"So Bra still fancy Goten then" asked Marron smiling, "Hey please could you not talk about my uncle" replied Pan looking annoyed. "Well I was just wondering" Marron said bobbing her tongue out, "Well I...Um…well" Bra started to go slightly red making Marron laugh. "Hey what's so funny" asked Goten and Trunks as they walked over, "oh nothing" replied Bra who gave Marron a death glare.  
  
Over on the other table Goku was starting to complain that he was hungry and so was Vegeta. Chi Chi and Bulma where arguing with them to sit down and let them cook, just as this was happening a dark shadow covered the entire garden. Every one stopped talking and looked up to see two spheres like objects flying down, they both crashed at the far end of the garden. "Stay back they look like saiyan capsules to me" shouted Vegeta as he slowly walked toward the two craters. The gang followed him slowly and Goku walked next to him, they walked to the edge and looked down to see two saiyan capsules with the capsule crop logo on them.  
  
"Those have the capsule logo on them" Bulma whispered watching, a hiss noise began as one of the capsule doors opened up. A figure pulled him self out and stood up; he looked around and then looked up at the gang. Everyone gasped when they saw his face…  
  
*************************************************************  
  
R&R please, also thank you for the reviews everyone. Also Megami-sama the story will be a Mirai Gohan/Bra fic later on not Bra and Goten sorry… 


	3. Visit From The Future

Saiyan Angel  
  
Disclaimer: Ok I think you know this already, I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT. Known of it is own by me and I do not make a profit from this story. I made up the three characters at the start that is all.  
  
This as AU, everything will be explained in the story like history and stuff like that. Ages are as follow: Bra 17 Years old, Pan 17 Years Old, Marron 18 Years Old, Trunks 24 Years Old, Goten 23 Years Old, Mirai Trunks 17 Years Old and Mirai Gohan 18 Years old.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2: Visit From the Future  
  
"TRUNKS" shouted the gang as they saw the face of the figure that came out the pod, he turned around looking up at them "oh Hey guys did not realise you where there" he replied smiling and flew up landing next to them. "Mirai Trunks its good to see you again" spoke Gohan first as he walked over, so that's mirai trunks the guy who saved use from the androids thought Bra. She could tell the difference between him and her brother for one his hair was longer and he was surely more built so he had to be stronger, Bulma ran over and hugged mirai Trunks tight. "Brat" spoke vegeta as he was to the crater, Mirai Trunks let go of his mother and turned to face his father "yeah what is it" he asked wondering what's wrong. "Who is in the second pod" was the reply but before he could finish the question the pod began to open, the gang ran to the edge and watched as the second person got out. "GOHAN" gasped Chi Chi and Videl, he flew up and landed down by Mirai Trunks, he was a lot taller then the Gohan in their time and looked stronger then Goku. "Mirai Trunks please explain I thought Gohan was killed by the androids," asked Picollo, Trunks nodded "well I don't know when I got back to earth, Gohan was alive again I cant explain it" he replied. "I don't remember anything except the fight," chirped in Gohan, the gang headed back to the picnic dragging Mirai Trunks and Gohan with them asking questions.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
The gang updated them about what's been happening, Gohan was sitting on the bench watching everyone. He was amazed how much different it was in this time, in this time he was happy and got a lovely wife and daughter he wondered if he would had the same if the androids never came. Bra was sitting on the other table next to Pan; she was watching Goten who was talking to Trunks and Mirai Gohan. For some reason she kept looking towards Mirai Gohan, I wonder what he would look like with out his top on, wait where did that come from she thought and hit her head with the palm of her hand. "You alright Bra?" Pan asked turning to see her best friend hitting herself, "yes fine just a little head ache" Bra replied and went off to the kitchen.  
  
Goten watched as Bra walked off and he had notice earlier she was not watching him like normal instead looking at his future brother. He just shrugged and went back to talking to Trunks, Mirai Gohan got up and walked into the kitchen where Videl, Chi Chi and Bulma where cooking. "Hey need any help?" he asked making them all stop doing there jobs, Bulma looked up "did I hear right or did he just offer to help?" she asked the others. Videl leant over to Chi Chi "Usually I have to ask Gohan to come in to help he never offers" Chi Chi nodded "well goku does not even bother he just eats like Vegeta" she replied. "Did I say something wrong?" he asked looking around to see what wrong with them, "emm we would love for your help could you get some things out the pantry" Bulma asked smiling. Chi Chi and Videl went back to work and Bulma soon followed, M Gohan walked to the door and went into a room that looked like a warehouse of food. "WOW" he whispered and noticed Bra down the back trying to grab something of the top shelf, he walked over to her and stopped "hey need help" he asked taking a small bottle off the top shelf and handing it her. "Emm thank you gohan" she replied taking the bottle and quickly walked off, oh my god I'm blushing she thought and walked into one of the shelf knocking. Gohan quickly turned to see one of the shelves falling towards Bra who was looking up in shock, "BRA!!" he shouted and took off towards her. Shit she must not train her power level is weak and I'm not going to make it he thought as he saw the shelf fall and noticed the ones behind it falling too. "NOOOO!!!" he shouted realising she going to be crushed, he did not see the white glow behind him as it came closer and went into him. M Gohans eyes glowed white and a white aurora exploded around him, his speed tripled and flew under the shelf wrapping his arms around Bra and took off right through the door of the pantry crashing into the kitchen. The women screamed when the door exploded with Gohan sliding across the floor with Bra in his arms, a loud bang came from the pantry and bags and pots of food came flying out of the pantry. The gang ran in from outside and saw the mess in the pantry then looked down to see M Gohan lying on the floor with Bra on top of him, his arms wrapped around her protectively  
  
  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Sorry it took so long I've been busy, well its short but I'm working on the next chapter as well so please R & R 


	4. Just Trying To Help

Saiyan Angel  
  
Disclaimer: Ok I think you know this already, I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT. Known of it is own by me and I do not make a profit from this story. I made up the three characters at the start that is all.  
  
This as AU, everything will be explained in the story like history and stuff like that. Ages are as follow: Bra 17 Years old, Pan 17 Years Old, Marron 18 Years Old, Trunks 24 Years Old, Goten 23 Years Old, Mirai Trunks 17 Years Old and Mirai Gohan 18 Years old.  
  
I would like to thank: S, BrattyBura, Cutsy, Alitheria, Android 71, Goten's Girl, Kitar, Clemen and Megami-sama thank you all for reviewing  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3: Just Trying To Help  
  
Bulma ran over and saw the mess in the pantry, "oh my god you all right" she asked pulling Bra up and hugging her. "I'm so sorry I knocked a shelf and it would crushed me if Gohan did not rescue me" Bra replied hugging Bulma tight, Bulma looked up to say thanks when she saw Vegeta and M Gohan talking on the other side of the room. Gohan walked off and Vegeta just glared and watched him go, "What did you just say to him?" Bulma asked Vegeta turned and walked over "to never touch my daughter again". "VEGETA HE JUST SAVED YOUR DAUGHTERS LIFE" Vegeta grunted and walked off, the rest of the gang went back outside not saying anything; "Mom I'm going to go find Gohan and say thanks" Bra whispered and ran off where she saw Gohan go.  
  
Gohan walked outside and almost walked into Pan, "oh sorry" he whispered she looked and smiled. M Gohan stared at her "sorry but whom are you, you look familiar?" he asked, "I'm Pan, emm your daughter in the past" she replied and went off to find Marron. "So that's my daughter, not super saiyan yet but very powerful" he whispered, "what did you say?" M Gohan turned to see Bra walk out. "Oh nothing" he replied looking away, "emm thanks for saving me". Bra walked over and kissed him then quickly walked off after Pan, Gohan did not move just stood there in shock "wow" he whispered and watched her go.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
It had been a long evening most of the gang had gone home and several where staying over at the capsule corp since they where going on holiday tomorrow as a group, Bra was sleeping soundly in bed. She did not hear the click as the balcony doors to the right unlocked and opened, a white glow moved into the room and slowly went over to her. Bra turned on to her back and was fast asleep as the glow went into her; Bra looked around and found her self in the middle of a desert. "Where am I" she asked looking around she noticed the sky was a dark red not the usually blue, she looked around then noticed a girl standing behind her. About the same age with long black hair that was down to her waist, she was wearing a white dress and behind her where two white angel wings folded behind her. "AM I DEAD" Bra asked looking in shock at the wings, the girl shuck her head and waved her hand signalling for Bra to follow. The girl lead her to a cliff and Bra looked up to see two angels in the air fighting, as she got closer she could see down in the valley another angel and "GOHAN" she shouted. Bra jolted up in her bed slightly sweating she looked around "only a dream" she whispered lying back down, in the other room Gohan was a wake lying in the bed. "It was real I know it was" he whispered going back to sleep, standing in Bra's room are two white glows at a closer look they where two people a boy and a girl. "Do you think they will be ready in time?" the girl asked turning to look at the boy, "I don't know only time will tell, there bond must grow if they wish to defeat him but right now the girl is in love with someone else. The boy as a few small feelings for her but not enough" he replied watching Bra sleep.  
  
************************************************************** The next morning Gohan got up and walked out his room thinking about the weird night, Bulma appeared around the corner "Hello gohan could you wake Bra for me while I go and start cooking" she asked heading down the stairs already, gohan nodded and walked over to Bra bedroom and knocked on the door. "Bra its me M Gohan wake up time to get up" he shouted, no reply came and Trunks walked past "daughter of vegeta and a saiyan, you think a knock will do it?" he shouted back as he went downstairs. Gohan sighed and opened the door to her room and slowly walked in, she had her back to him and was sleeping. "Wonder why the doors to the balcony are open" he whispered walking over and shutting them he turned to look at Bra and notice she was slightly white, "Oh no they must been open all night she must be freezing" he quickly walked over and put his hand on her arm, "Bra its me Gohan wake up" he asked picking her up into his arms. He gentle rubbed her arms trying to warm her up, her eyes opened and she looked up "morn..ing" she replied. Vegeta was walking to the stairs when he notice Bra door was open, he walked in and stopped in his tracks. Mirai Gohan was sitting on her bed just in a pair of shorts with Bra in his arms, "HOW DARE YOU SLEEP WITH MY DAUGHTER" Vegeta shouted, Mirai Gohan looked up to see Vegeta go super saiyan. "Vegeta I did." before he could finish Vegeta flew over and punched Gohan in the jaw sending him flying back through the balcony doors, Bra was sleepy when she woke but when Vegeta powered up she was wide awake and watched as Gohan was sent flying through the doors. "DAD NO!!!!" she screamed and got out of a bed, down stairs Bulma, Trunks and Mirai Trunks ran out in time to see Mirai Gohan crash into the ground. Vegeta charged down and kicked Gohan in the stomach sending him flying over to the side crashing into a tree breaking it in two, Bra ran onto the balcony "DAD I LEFT THE BALCONY DOORS OPEN ALL NIGHT, HE JUST TRIED TO HELP ME WAKE THAT'S ALL" she shouted at him trying to hold back the tears. "VEGETA GET DOWN HERE NOW AND IF YOU LAY ANOTHER FINGER ON HIM YOU WILL BE SLEEPING ON THE COUCH FOR A MONTH" Bulma shouted storming over to him, "You wouldn't.." he did not finish his sentence since he saw the anger in her eyes, he gave a grunt and walked off. Bra came running out down stairs and ran over to Gohan with Bulma following, "GOHAN ARE YOU.." Bra was about to ask and stopped. Bulma and Bra stood in shock and gasped...  
  
  
  
**********************************************************  
  
R & R please, I don't mind if you review each chapter I like to know what you think, please be king ^_^.oh yeah if you into dragonball z I own a rpg that as 55 members the last time I checked, http://dragonballt.animewebhost.com/main.html and we still got loads of characters left 


	5. Not Alone!

Saiyan Angel  
  
Disclaimer: Ok I think you know this already, I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT. Known of it is own by me and I do not make a profit from this story. I made up the three characters at the start that is all.  
  
This as AU, everything will be explained in the story like history and stuff like that. Ages are as follow: Bra 17 Years old, Pan 17 Years Old, Marron 18 Years Old, Trunks 24 Years Old, Goten 23 Years Old, Mirai Trunks 17 Years Old and Mirai Gohan 18 Years old.  
  
I would like to thank: S, BrattyBura, Cutsy, Alitheria, Android 71, Goten's Girl, Kitar, Clemen and Megami-sama thank you all for reviewing and all those who review my fic.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Chapter 4: Not Alone!  
  
For a split second Gohans hair was spiked up and a pure white colour, his clothes had also changed and where white robe with gold & black lines across it. He wore a black tunic over the robe with several weird symbols covering it and his face had several red and blue shapes tattoos over it, Bulma was speechless at what she just saw and turned to see her daughter had gone pale. "Did you.. see that?" she whispered, Bra slowly gave a nod and knelt down to Gohan who was back to normal except the cuts and bruises.  
  
Trunks and Mirai Trunks ran over and both helped Gohan back onto his feet, "what the hell did you do to annoy my dad?" Trunks asked looking at the damage done to gohan. "Because Gohan saved me, my balcony door was open all night and Gohan was trying to wake me that was all.." Bra replied as she wiped some of the blood off Gohan's face, "Trunks take him to the infirmary and give him a sensu bean would you" Bulma asked as she walked off to find Vegeta. Trunks gave a nod and lead gohan off.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Some where deep in the north mountains a group of hunters where sitting around a camp fire laughing and having a good time, "hey did anyone see that comet last night, it must have hit near by I felt the ground shake" several of the hunters nodded and agreed. A small thin man that looked like he never washed in his entire life stood up and picked his rifle up "I think I'm going to see if I can find it" he respond and started to head off into the forest.  
  
I was not long before he found a giant crater in the side of the mountain "wow what a hole, it must been a hell of a crash" the man shouted, he walked to the edge and looked down and gasped. At the bottom was a silver sphere with smoke coming off it, suddenly it began to hiss and more smoke began to appear of it blocking the view. "What in the world." he stopped and swore he saw something move down there, he took his rifle off and aimed into the crater "WHOS DOWN THERE, SHOW YOURSELF OR I WILL SHOOT" he shouted trying to hide the fear in his voice. The smoke started to stop and the ship came into view to reveal nothing had happened or even moved, the man sighed with relief then slowly looked up to see someone was hovering in the air. The person was at least 7ft tall in height and his body look liked he was carved out of cement; his hair was bright golden colour and spiked out at the sides. His eyes where pure white and his smile was the most evilest thing he had ever saw, "who...who." the man said and began to fire his gun and watched in horror as the bullets bounced off the person, "foolish mortal" the person whispers and the area where the man was exploded.  
  
Back at the camp the other hunters jumped up and looked to see the huge fireball coming from the side of the mountain, "WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED UP THERE" one of them shouted. Suddenly they called hear laughter coming from the trees behind them, they all turned to see a person land in the middle of the camp. He stood there laughing and aimed his hand at the hunters; the last thing they saw was a kai blast. The person slowly turned to look down the mountain, "I'm coming for you and this time I wont fail"  
  
  
  
R&R sorry it took so long and I hope you like, please no flames if you don't like then just don't read it. 


End file.
